Links Big Secret
by Goddess of the Keyblades
Summary: Link has a secret that fills him with shame. He must never share it, or he will be the laughing stock of Hyrule. Oneshot. Not meant to be serious at all, so please don't fire hate at me! *Edit* I guess it wasn't a oneshot after all... Chapter 2 is up now! And it has the most FABULOUS Demon Lord in it.
1. Chapter 1

Link knew he should be happy. He had saved the princess from her kidnappers, and restored peace to his land once more. He had been reunited with his close friend, and had been crowned a hero for his brave rescue.  
However, he was anything but happy. His life now felt empty. The doctors said he was emotionally scarred over the events that had happened to him while he was battling to find the princess, but he knew this wasn't true. He was spiraling into a deep pit of depression. And he knew why.

Now that Zelda was back in her kingdom, he could not sneak up to her room and go through her wardrobe like he had done every evening after a long day of searching for the her. While she was gone, Link had grown rather fond of scanning through her clothes selection and picking out the prettiest dresses he could find. He would take of his own toga, stripping down to only his underwear, and slip the gorgeous silk garments over his body. Admiring himself in the mirror, he would marvel over how stunning the pastel-coloured dresses looked. They where hand decorated with the finest jewels, and stitched with such intricate designs. Then he would twirl around the room, jumping back onto Zelda's bed smiling to himself. If only Zelda knew how lucky she was to own such wonderful clothes. Link would love to dress like this on a daily basis.  
But this simply cannot happen. The hero of Hyrule would never do this, which is why, Link realized, that he shall never enjoy the feeling of these luxurious clothes again. He must never tell anyone of what he had done, for the shame would be too much. He will just have continue to live his life in depression, wishing he, like Zelda, could be a princess.

He had to find a way to wear those dresses once more.

* * *

**This came from a rather mad conversation with a friend, and I thought I should write it up. =)**  
**Please review. ^o^**

***Disclaimer***  
**I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was originally a oneshot, but I came up with this sequel to it, and thought I'd write it out. I guess its actually a prequel, seeing as the world of Skyward Sword came first in the timeline, but oh well...** **Written in Ghirahim's point of view. I apologise if I have gotten anything wrong about Ghirahim, but I have not yet completed Skyward Sword, I am still searching for the 3rd silent realm. So if you review, please write no spoilers. =)** **And, thank you to all of my reviews on Chapter 1! This is my most reviewed fic! XD**

**I do not own (or claim to own) The Legend of Zelda, la di da etc. etc.**

* * *

Locating the Spirit Maiden is becoming a tedious task. Every time I get close to her, that ididot Skychild gets in my way, allowing her the chance to escape. I spend so much of my time following him around, planning how I will make him suffer. I have created monsters and eagerly watched as the chosen hero battles them, hoping to see him suffer a long and painful death. But sadly, the boy always destroys these monsters with ease, and walks away with an almost bored look on his face. This make me furious, outraged, SICK with anger. However, I now realise that if I want to find the Spirit Maiden, the thing I should do is not waste my time trying to destroy the boy, but to go looking for clues to her whereabouts.

The first place I think to look is Skyloft. There must be some sort of hint here. I deside to explore every inch of this stupid town, but I find nothing. Not even the statue of the Goddess has anything useful for me. I am about to give up hope when I realise I haven't checked the girl's home yet. I remember being told that she lives at the Knights Academy, so I head there. Luckily, night had fallen a while ago, so hopefully no-one will be awake.

I teleport into the centre of her room, and proceed to search the place from top to bottom.  
Nothing. Nothing at all.  
I let out a small sigh and I am about to give up when I realise I have not yet searched the wardrobe. I quietly open the wardrobe doors and my eyes meet with a delicious sight. A dress hangs at the end of the rail, with diamond shaped patches sewn all over it, and... Is that? I think it is! A diamond, a REAL diamond necklace to go with it! I carefully lift the outfit out of the wardrobe and lay it out on the bed. The craftsmanship on the dress is truly amazing, and the fabric feels divine against my luxuriously smooth skin. I click my fingers and, as my cape disappears, I step into the garment, pulling it over the top of my white outfit. I must look fabulous! However, the outfit is not complete yet. I pick up the diamond necklace and hold it in my hands, gazing into the magnificent jewel. I love diamonds so much, I could just stare at them all day. Most people think its a creepy obsession, but I don't see anything wrong with it. Slowly, I raise the necklace to my face, sniffing the gem as I do so. The smell of diamonds is gorgeous! I examine the gem up close... Its simply breathtaking. I am shaking like a chihuahua, and I can feel my heart racing. Diamonds always seem to have that effect on me. I attempt to undo the necklace, but my hands are shaking too much, so I end up slipping it over my head. I must see how I look!

I tiptoe out of the Spirit Maiden's room and down the hall of the knight academy, silently praying that no-one wakes up. To my advantage, the lights seem to be on at all hours of the night here, so I wont trip over anything. I approach the bathroom, hoping to find a mirror in there, when I hear footsteps from inside, getting closer to the door. I freeze on the spot. Someone finding me here is bad enough, but someone finding me in THIS outfit? How would I explain that?  
I look around for somewhere to hide, but I see no-where. I'm panicking now, I cant be seen like this!  
It suddenly dawns on me that I can teleport away from here. I'm so thick! I guess that in my panicked state I wasn't thinking straight! There is no time to loose. I raise my hand and I am about to snap my fingers when... No! Its too late. The door is open, and before me stands a rather familiar blonde haired teenager.  
'Skychild! I-uh... I can... I can explain' I blurt out, my face going red. 'I was just looking for the... The... Ummm... I was... Wait... What _are_ you wearing?'  
Silence settles between us as I take in the sight before me. The Skychild, the noble boy that has been hand picked by the Goddess herself, is standidng before me In a bright pink, jewel-incrusted dress with a face FULL of makeup?  
'G-Ghirahim? I could ask you the same thing...' he says quietly, a face full of confusion. I'm pretty sure he is blushing as much as I am underneath that think layer of foundation.  
We awkwardly stare at eachother for a few seconds, examining eachothers clothing. I don't know if I should find this whole scenario hilarious or embarrassing, but I do know that I will never be able to take my number one enemy seriously again.

* * *

**I don't really like the way this chapter came out... I may re-write it in the morning, and I'll probably find a load of things that don't make sense. However, it is almost midnight here and I can't be bothered to edit it now, so my apologies if this is badly written. =P**


End file.
